


Oddest Year

by Dontmindmeilljustbehere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindmeilljustbehere/pseuds/Dontmindmeilljustbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Karkat have been friends since 5th grade, they have always been able to connect the strongest even when their differences are pretty big. Yet, as they enter their sophomore year it seems harder to be around each other, after all.. How do you tell your best friend you have feelings that normal guys would have for girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddest Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (me and JM share accounts because we are awesome like that.) This story is more of a human stuck type so yeah, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S, I dedicate this story to my best friend, JM.

I've always dreaded school, I hate the atmosphere. It's always boring, slow, and maybe a 1% chance of eagerness. I think the only reason I kind of enjoyed school is because my dumbass for a friend has always been by my side. No matter what different school I had to get transfered to due to my anger issues he'd be there with me for my first day at a new school.

Unfortunately, I've never been able to have an actual day where me and Gamzee can hang out, just us, one on one. He's always had a crowd, everybody loved him. From band geeks to the clique of stoners that hardly came to class. It made me jealous, I hate that. So as I walk down this hallway to find my new locker for a new fucking year of school that's when my stomach practically drops. 'Dammit' I thought to myself, I didn't think he'd be here, especially this early. Gamzee's leaning against some locker and surrounded by some guys from the school football team so thankfully I have a good chance of slipping away before he pulls me into the awkward conversation with the horny jocks.  
My invisible tactics don't work this time, not that they ever do anyways. "Hey Kar bro!" Gamzee yells which makes me almost jump out of my skin 'fuck.' I stop in my tracks and turn around slowly with the weakest smile "Hey Gamzee. Didn't know you'd be here this early." I say, immediately regretting it. Gamzee on the other hand remains unfazed by my stupid comment, and chips into the moron tab by nodding like an idiot as he walks away from the crowd towards me. "Yeah got into a fight with my bro so I had to get out of the house as soon as possible.." He looks down at the floor and kicks some crumpled piece of paper near his shoe "So..we've gotta baseball game later today, you coming?" 

I bite my lip as if in deep thought like if I had so many other things I had planned today, dammit I hated when he did this to me. But then again I have nothing better to do, might as well see some punk asses hitting balls all day than drown in my own anger. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Listen I gotta get to class, talk to you after school?" Before he can even speak I do the most asshole like thing and speed walked my ass to class.  
My First period seemed to drag on forever, as if the boredom transformed into maggots and began eating away at my brain. Thankfully, the slowness of time seems to notice how close I am to flipping my shit and next thing I know, the last period bell rings and I'm walking towards my locker.

By the time I reach what Id rather call my own personal shit sack rather than an actual locker, Gamzee's already there waiting with a goofy smile on his face, I can't help but give a small grin in return. "Hey bro, just wanted to let you know the game starts in about 2 hours and it's a home game." He says in a more or less of a stoner tone, I give him a nod as I grab my backpack and quickly head for the exit "Well you can bet your fuck face I'll be there." I snap as I leave the school and open my car door. I'm oddly suprised to see I'm not the only one in there either. Gamzee's sitting in the passenger side already with his seat belt on and smiling at me "So Kar bro, where are we going while we wait for the game?"  
I stare at him unamused and give a sarcastic laugh in the process " Excuse me? Where are WE going?" I say mocking tone that was not entirely meant to be as brutal then usual. All Gamzee can give me is a simple nod "Yeah man, we haven't hung out in a while and I just thought that maybe we can kick it like old times?"  
Slumping into my chair and letting out a small smile 'You have no idea how great that sounds' I think to myself. Blowing out a big breath of air I start the car and head for the highway not saying a word the rest of the drive, "I know exactly where we can go.." I whisper under my breath for only me to hear, with only the music filling in the silence not even I myself can bare.  
The drive alone takes about 30 minutes but in my opinion it was pretty fuckin worth it. I pull out of the highway and find myself and Gamzee driving through a lonely road that is then met by an old park. Mine and Gamzee's park from our childhood. I sneak a glance from my stoner head friend as I put the car in park, he's giving the smile I could remember so clearly when we were little kids.  
"So, what do you think fuck ass?" I mutter  
"It's a motherfuckin miracle, bro. I haven't been here for years.." Gamzee says, already drifting off into what I'd call 'Head As Far Up His Asshole Land'. All I can muster is a roll of my eyes "Okay good for you." I hop out the car and walk to the park, I scan what's left over of it first. Our old seesaw, some rusty swings, and the big tree we used to climb, we carved our names into it and never came back. The first thing I walk towards was the big aging tree, as I barely even lay a finger on it I see our sloppy little kid writing on it, I can still run my hand over the bumps of the lettering.  
I close my eyes as I search the tree for what feels like so long I don't even notice the idiot that's just watching me. That's when I'm hit with something, my chest feels too heavy for my body and I feel an uneasiness creep up on me as hot tears prick my eyes. Shooting my eyelids open and looking away from that damn tree I quickly wipe my eyes thankfully having my back towards Gamzee.

I feel a hand reach over and touch my shoulder, I would've jumped out of my skin but I already know who it is, and God I wouldn't want it to be any other person. 'I miss this, I want to to rewind itself. I miss you, I miss me, I miss us.' I think to myself.  
And for once in a long time, it's like we are thinking the same thing. We lock gazes and Gamzee smiles and spins around to climb the tree, our tree. When he reaches the top he looks down at me and motions for me to follow with the wave of his hand. I grin and climb up, once I get to the top I plop down and try to not look down cause of how fucking high we are. "I remember this all so damn well.." I mumble with a sigh, more to myself than to Gamzee. He nods and slowly puts an arm around me "Me too Kar bro, me too."

I do something I've never done in ages, I hug my best friend.

I didn't realize how long we had stayed up in the tree, but luckily I pushed the drive back to 25 minutes (thankfully there were no cops in sight.) So Gamzee had 5 minutes to haul his ass to the game, the baseball game was okay. I'm not a fan of it so fortunately it went by quick and before I knew it Gamzee was walking towards me with a goofy smile.  
"We won."  
"I know. I was sadly there." I replied  
Gamzee laughed and lightly punched my shoulder, "I was all up and thinkin bro that we can go to your house..to celebrate?"  
I nodded "I guess, just for a little bit though I don't like being around dumbasses for too long...stupidity can be contagious." I walked out the field and towards the car with Gamzee still lingering behind chatting with one of his team mates.  
When I pull into the drive way of my house, it looks like everybody who thinks that blood matters and should be together in a household has left. I sigh in relief as I get out and beat the stoner inside the house.  
"Wow, your house is an all up and motherfuckin miracle! Just like I remembered it!" He says throwing his hands up in the air. I nod not entirely caring what he has to say "Yeah sure it is." I reply grabbing two Gatorades from the fridge and plopping down on the couch next to him. "We don't really style our house, or even bother to change things actually." "Well I'm glad I can still all up and remember this house like that motherfuckin back of my hand." I scoff and let silence take over the space in the living room for a minute. "Have you ever kissed a bitch tit before?" Gamzee blurted out. "Excuse me? No, I don't kiss tits." "No Kar bro I mean have you ever all up and kissed somebody before?" He said. I stayed quiet for a while and felt myself blush, "what does it fucking matter to you? Are you the makeout police?"

Gamzee laughs "Nah I don't mean to judge I've never kissed anyone before either bro.." He said turning to have his body facing me. It was awkward but his hand slides over to mine and I didn't bother backing my hand back, I was tooken by shock. Literally. I felt a zap of energy flow between us when his hand grazed my chin and pulled my lips onto his.  
I didn't pull away. In fact, I pushed his body against mine as corny as this fucking sounds it was like fireworks. All this time I felt angry towards him, and I hated him, I didn't understand why until now. 

I'm crazy about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story, if you guys love it I'll be sure to bring more chapters after that.
> 
> \- GM


End file.
